Guide to Kanye West
Now let me fucking tell you I am not lying when I say Kanye is a contender for top ten greatest musicians of all time. In case you live under a fucking rock Kanye Omari West is a popular producer and rapper. He is best known for being the greatest musician on the planet. There are a lot of people who refuse to accept Yeezus as their savior but that's why I'm writing this. Looking at you Kahar you fucking redheaded redneck cunt, before saying another goddamn word about Kanye you better read this fucking guide and listen to at least some of the fucking songs on this shit or I will cut your balls off and feed it to one of the midgets in Kantor's basement. You see to fully respect and understand His art you must know his story. Kanye was born in middle-class Chicago to a single mother. Now let me go on a little rant this paragraph isn't essential and kind of fucks up the narrative of this entire thing. Wanna know who is born in a middle-class area? Kahar and Kanye? Who's names both start with a Ka? Kanye and Kahar. Who probably thinks less of other races? Kahar and Kanye. Who probably looks dumb as shit most of the time? Kahar and Kanye. Who is probably autistic? Kahar and Kanye. Who thinks they're smarter then they actually are? Kahar and Kanye. No disrespect to Kanye. Anyway back to this. Kanye went to an art school for one semester before dropping out to pursue a career in the music industry. At first he wanted to be a rapper but because he fucking sucks at a rapper he was seen as a producer first. Around 2002 Kanye was signed to Jay-Z's Roc-a-fella Records and worked as a producer on Jay-Z's album The Blueprint. The songs on The Blueprint that are produced by Kanye are: * The Takeover (ETHER WAS BETTER) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAnGnevKxJE * Izzo (H.O.V.A.) (THIS WAS A HIT) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tWmyPMf3wU * Heart of the City (PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-qH2Lfbf7w * Never Change https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eztiFr2qrm8 The Blueprint is a good ass album and I suggest you listen to that in full length. If you liked the Blueprint I suggest checking out Reasonable Doubt by Jay-Z, Get Rich or Die Tryin' by 50 Cent and The Eminem Show by Eminem. Shortly after The Blueprint (meaning 3 years later) Kanye created a demo tape and the label loved it so they allowed him to make his own album. His first album was The College Dropout, it was released in 2004 and was praised by many critics for straying away from the dominant "gangsta" style and persona that was dominant at the time and for its soulful production. Even today it is considered to be Kanye's best album even though that is objectively wrong. PLEASE FUCKING IGNORE THE PRETENTIOUS ASS SKITS BECAUSE KANYE HIMSELF ADMITS HE WAS WRONG. I'm gonna provide you with the BEST SONGS on the album but your lazy fucking ass better LISTEN TO THE ENTIRE ALBUM. FUCK KAHAR. For some background on his life before and during the making of this album, He just got done almost getting fucking killed in a fatal car accident and his jaw got FUCKED UP. * We Don't Care https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WezusURMbY * All Falls Down (ESSENTIAL KANYE SONG) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kyWDhB_QeI * Spaceships (PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTjugAgCR6M * Jesus Walks (ESSENTIAL KANYE SONG) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-3gXet-ljs * School Spirit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbjJLaw0338 * Through The Wire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvb-1wjAtk4 * Family Business https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNVbFQHf9L8 * Last Call https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNYF_-mGGUI If you liked this album I suggest checking out 'Acid Rap' by Chance the Rapper (ITS FREE), Donuts by J Dilla and 'Be' by Common. The next album in the chronicles of Yeezus is his best and its called Late Registration. The singles on this album are probably the best on any Kanye album. For background on what was going on with Kanye during this time, FUCKING NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENED. Honestly this album is just a better version of The College Dropout. But let me tell you I linked the Grammy performance for Hey Mama instead of the song itself for a reason because its SAD AS SHIT. * Heard 'Em Say * Touch The Sky (PERSONAL FAVORITE/GOAT MUSIC VIDEO/ESSENTIAL) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkwQbuAGLj4 * Gold Digger (ESSENTIAL/PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vwNcNOTVzY * Crack Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmVPDco9n9U * Diamonds From Sierra Leone (feat. Jay-Z) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do3iJ6DWvpQ * Hey Mama https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqHxOC_kCP0 * Gone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc65hFCls8E If you liked this album you'll like Food & Liquor by Lupe Fiasco, The Documentary by The Game, Hip-Hop is Dead by Nas, and The Speakerboxxx/Love Below by Outkast. I'm not gonna lie this next one is Kanye's worst full length album. It isn't bad but it is definitely at the bottom of the list for best Kanye albums. On this album Kanye decided to take a different direction from his soulful production and create anthemic pop songs like U2. That did not work out and like 4 songs were actually quality. *Stronger (ESSENTIAL) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsO6ZnUZI0g *Can't Tell Me Nothing (ESSENTIAL/PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E58qLXBfLrs *Homecoming (PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQ488QrqGE4 If you liked this album you probably like albums that forced themselves to be pop and just so happen to be the worst in that particular artist's discography. That being said listen to Recovery by Eminem. If you have taste you might like In Search Of... by N.E.R.D., The Black Album by Jay-Z, and Tha Carter III by Lil Wayne. Next up is 808s & Heartbreaks. Production wise Kanye experimented with techno/pop, autotune, singing, all of that stuff. There is literally no rapping on the album and one can argue its Kanye's worst album but honestly the only problem is that it doesn't sound like a Kanye album. At this time in his life Kanye was under a lot of pressure and stress, his Mom died during plastic surgery he paid for, and his fiance left him. So this is SAD AS SHIT. Sad was not an emotion until this album was released. *Welcome To Hearbreak (PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaSopljm410 *Heartless (ESSENTIAL) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Co0tTeuUVhU *Street Lights https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vkioh25AoCU *See You In My Nightmares https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pr_bwDtxZ7U *Coldest Winter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6rjQ9VVLDI If you liked this album you'll like Take Care by Drake, Man On The Moon I by KiD CuDi, and Bastard by Tyler the Creator. After this album Kanye went into a hiatus because everyone was pissed at him for the Taylor Swift incident. In 2010 Yeezus returned and released his best album to date, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. Production wise its essentially all of his albums wrapped into one. Considering it follows similar themes one can argue its a concept album. I suggest listening to the entire album. Kanye was dating Amber Rose at this time so being around for that counts as her greatest accomplishment. *Gorgeous (PERSONAL FAVORITE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghc_fc4R1rI *Power (PERSONAL FAVORITE/ESSENTIAL) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L53gjP-TtGE *Monster https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kWuOUijAbc *Runaway (ESSENTIAL) (WATCH THE FILM) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb5BzrDMprM *Blame Game https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rndo8VOQuA *Lost in the World https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyQpQhrQ5Zs If you liked this album you will like To Pimp a Butterfly by Kendrick Lamar, XXX by Danny Brown, and You're Dead by Flying Lotus.